Love is a Battlefield
by webeta123
Summary: After a long year apart, more than a jeweled-shoe speckled girl is going to force these couples apart again.Part of my story Rent: Wicked Style. A/U
1. Goodbye Love

**A/N: This is a story that's been floating in my head during the time that my computer was out. So here we go.**

**Warning: Mild swearing will occur throughout the story.**

"Bye! Thank you so much Yero for letting us borrow Kiamo Ko." Glinda said as she climbed into the carriage. The reception had gone perfectly as did the wedding.

"No problem Lin. I just want it back in one piece please!" Fiyero responded.

"No worries." Glinda said as she closed the carriage door. The driver snapped the whips and with that they were off. Glinda sat back in the seat with Boq's arm slung over her shoulders.

"So…we have a couple hours til Kiamo Ko." Boq said.

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Boq smirked.

After a few passionate make-out sessions Boq sat back and looked out the window. "Hey Linny here's the fork to Kiamo Ko. Once we go right, we're five minutes from the castle." Boq said. Glinda leaned next to him, squishing him into the door, though Boq wasn't complaining. In the dark they could still see the small sign that had an arrow pointing right to Kiamo Ko. They went left. Boq wheeled his head back to look at the fork they just missed. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the road map he had seen of their route. Ok go straight for a few hundred miles then go right at the fork. If you went left then you went to… "Oh Shiz."

"What's wrong?" Boq put his head in his hands. "Boqy what's wrong?"

"We've been betrayed." Glinda gasped. Boq lifts his head out of his hands and takes Glinda's carefully manicured hand. "Glinda, the second this carriage stops, you get out and run."

"What?"

"Glinda, I would rather kill myself than know something happened to you. Nessa is obsessive with me. She still hasn't gotten over it. That's why she convinced the driver to take us there. I'm positive that she's going to make me her personal servant and going to try and kill you." Boq's voice broke with every word he said. "So please Glinda do this…for me. I'll try and get back, I swear." Glinda's eyes were slowly filling with tears. She just discovered and went through with her love for Boq and now they were being torn apart. "Try and find Elphaba. She's probably still at the reception hall. She'll keep you safe." The lights from the Governor's Mansion slowly crept into view. "Glinda one last thing."

"Yes." Boq pressed his lips to hers with a renewed passion. When they broke, Boq's eyes were also with tears, "I love you."

"With all my heart." The carriage slowed to a halt.

"We've stopped. Go. Go!" Boq yelled. Glinda jumped out the other door as the guards from the Mansion flooded the carriage. The guards took Boq forcibly from the carriage and pulled his hands behind his back. He saw a flash of white from the woods, knowing Glinda had thrown her shoes to be able to move faster. Boq smiled. "You'll never find her! YOU'LL NEVER FIND HER! AHHAHAHAHAH!!" Boq yelled. A guard hit him over the head, knocking him out. The last he heard was a angelic voice singing, "_Goodbye love, goobyye love, goodbye love, goodbye." _

"Glinda." He moaned as the darkness over took him._  
_

_Back at the reception hall_

As everyone turned they saw the shadows of guards in the reception hall, tearing it apart. Several people screamed, others ran. A few of the men sent their girlfriends/wives to a carriage. Fiyero went to the front, "SILENCE!" They immediately quieted. "Now all women and children go to the awaiting carriages, all men wait for my orders and we'll storm the hall. Go!" All women went to the carriages except for Elphaba. She went straight to Fiyero and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not leaving you." Fiyero looked to her and plead with his eyes. Elphaba shook her head as her defense broke. "_Goodbye Love, goodbyyye love. Goodbye love, goodbye." _A tear made its way down her face. Fiyero wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he stopped one of the girls and asked her to take Elphaba. She gently took her to the carriage as more tears escaped Elphaba's eyes. She climbed into the carriage. She rolled down the window as Fiyero turned back to the men. "ALRIGHT MEN! LET'S GO SHOW THESE GUYS WHO'S BOSS!" With battle cries they stormed the hall. A clang of metal on metal was heard. The carriage left but not before Elphaba saw Fiyero being pulled out of the hall by one of the guards, with his hands bound.

"FIYERO!!!"

**End Chapter. **


	2. Day 1

**A/N: Next chapter. I am very happy with the response to this so I will in fact continue it. So here we go and thanks to broom over bubble, Hedwig466, ToThoseWhoGroundMe and ElphabaROCKS for reviewing 1. And I know I should have put this up on the summary and I will but it may be beneficial to read my other story Rent: Wicked Style to get a bit of background. So I felt bad that I didn't put anything about how  
Glinda and Elphaba were doing so I'm changing this and I'm going to answer some of the questions/reviews**

**R: a) how is nessa alive?  
****b) NESSAS INSANE! why am i not suprised, and **  
** c) whats with keeping fiyero? just to spite elphie?**

**A: a) well...dorothy hasn't come...yet  
b) this is true  
c)there is a method to the madness.**

Fiyero was thrown forcedly into a small room by a couple of burly guards. "OW! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Fiyero yelled. He knew that was a lie but seriously…all he did was start a fight at the reception hall. Was that so bad?

"Fiyero?" A voice asked from behind him. Fiyero whipped around and saw Boq lying on the bed. His tux torn in many places and a few marks were already showing on his pale skin.

"Boq? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to stop by on the way to my honeymoon, TO DROP OFF A LURLINEMAS CARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Boq yelled. He stopped fast for a moment and looked at his ring finger. His ring was nowhere to be found. "NESSA!!!" He stood up slowly, still fuming. He took a deep breath to try and relax. Eventually he calmed down and sat back down on the bed. Fiyero made his way to the other bed and sat on it. Fiyero examined the room, trying to get used to the fact he would be in here for a while. There were four bare walls and a big wooden door. The metallic framed beds had very lumpy mattresses and there were a few boxes which were probably going to serve as night-stands/dressers. In the far left corner there was a horn-like thing, that looked like an intercom of sorts. Someone knocks on the door. Boq rises and answers it. "Thanks." With that Boq closed the door, this time holding a garment bag. Fiyero gave him a puzzled look. Boq shrugged his shoulders as he put the bag on the bed. He slowly unzipped it before punching the bed in frustration.

"What is it?" Boq shoved the garment out and showed Fiyero a silver suit. The long sleeves looked like pipes as the buttons in the middle would easily choke him. The legs had small buttons on the side. Boq glared at the outfit, knowing it was his new "uniform". Suddenly a voice comes from the horn, "Boq, please come to my study please, simply press the button at the bottom of the intercom to tell me something." Boq stalked over to the intercom and pressed the button, "Sure thing, Governor." He said coldly.

"Call me Nessa."

"No problem…governor."

"Please wear your uniform when you come up." He didn't even dignify that with a response. He changed quickly into the uniform, starting a surely horrid day as servant to Nessa.

* * *

Glinda ran. She ran as fast as any girl in a 5 pound wedding dress could. Periodically, she ripped some of the dress from the bottom to dress her sore feet, which were bleeding from the rocks on the ground. She stayed close to the road to try and flag down any carriages that came by...at three o' clock in the morning. Suddenly a carriage came by. Glinda flagged it down frantically. It slowed to a halt and Glinda thanked the driver. She went to the door and opened it to find some of the girls, including Elphaba, who were at her wedding. She climbed in anyway and the driver started again. She heard the entire story of what had happened at the reception hall. By the end she was holding Elphie who was having an emotional break-down.

Not her dream wedding.

**End Chapter**


	3. Month 1

**A/N: Next chapter. I'm still happy about the response and I did rewrite Chapter 2 a bit. If you couldn't tell I'm going to name the chapters according to how many days/months have passed. So yeah. OH yeah Glinda and Boq's wedding most likely would have happened around November so for those of you keeping track of the days there you go. Thanks to werewolve-in-training, ElphabaROCKS, ToThoseWhoGroundMe, broom over bubble, and Hedwig466 for reviewing Chapter 2. **

**Don't own Wicked though I do own the book just not the rights ****:(. I have a green pen! Does that count? No? Oh well.**

_December 1st__- First official day of Lurlinemas shopping, 1 month since wedding._

Boq mechanically cleaned Nessa's room as she watched him, almost hungrily. Every time she tried to catch his eye, he gave her a glare. As he reached to the top of the wardrobe, his shirt coming up slightly, he heard Fiyero wolf-whistle from the door. He turned and gave Fiyero the finger with the first smile he'd had in a while. He shook his head and the second he saw Nessa, his smile disappeared. He continued to clean the room. He heard his name being called from the window and he went to the window. He opened it and his face was immediately covered in white snow. "Ha Ha!" Fiyero yelled. With a glance over at Nessa, who was fuming at the continued disruptions, Boq swung out the window and into the snow below. Boq climbed up a tree, to where Fiyero couldn't reach him. He grabbed a handful of the white powder and began sprinkling it onto Fiyero. _"And it's beginning to snow!"_ Boq sang.

"Funny!" Fiyero yelled sarcastically.

"I thought it was!" Boq yelled back. He stopped laughing when he heard the voice of an angel. He saw a girl with frizzy red hair standing at the gate. For a moment he studied the girl, but realized it was really Glinda in disguise. Next to her was a brunette, who was also singing. He realized this was Elphaba. He frantically climbed higher. He hung off of the top branch to hear her. He called for Fiyero climb up there. When he said Elphaba was there also, Fiyero sped climbed.

"…_The moon glows,  
the river flows,  
but I die,  
without you." _Both girls were singing on key with the other.

"_The world revives." _The guys sang back.

"_Colors renew."_

"_But I know blue  
Only blue  
Lonely blue  
Within me, blue  
Without you." _They sang together.

Glinda stopped singing as did Elphaba. They looked around, mostly trying to find the boys.

"Elphie I must be hearing things, for a second, I could have sworn I heard Boq."

"If you're hearing things, make that two. I thought I heard Fiyero." Elphaba replied. The boys desperately tried to flag towards the girls, to show them they were there, but the girls didn't see them. Instead they turned towards the busy street and walked away. Fiyero smacked Boq on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For telling me to climb this high, when they couldn't even see us!" Fiyero replied.

"Forget it. Let's get back down." Boq replied. They climbed back down and were welcomed by four burly guards, who immediately seized them.

"Wow! What's going on?" Boq asked.

"You're to be taken to the torture chamber for disobeying the Esteemed Governor. Twenty whips to the back." One of the guards said. Boq kicked and resisted as did Fiyero, but the guards held tight and led them to the bleak stony tomb of the chamber. They attached Boq's arms to the shackles above his head and ripped off the shirt he wore. They did the same to Fiyero, who was still resisting. _Blinding pain!_ Boq refused to cry out. He gritted his teeth. He heard the person with the whip shout obscenities about Glinda and Elphaba to them, trying to make them react. It seemed his favorite about Glinda was the "blonde bitch" and Elphaba's was the "green whore." That just made Boq grip the chains tighter and bit his lip until it bled. It seemed Fiyero had the same tactic, for not once in those long, agonizing minutes did he shout. Eventually the whip stopped cracking. It had been hours since it had started. Boq knew he had gotten well past twenty whips. Fiyero had passed out from the pain. The guards unshackled both Boq and Fiyero, and almost dropped Fiyero, who wasn't reacting. Boq pulled Fiyero to his feet as Fiyero came out of comatose.

"Come on dude you gotta help me." Boq said hoarsely. They slowly made their way back to their room, leaving a trail of blood behind them. They eventually made it back to their room and Boq slowly opened the door. It seemed he was the only one able to handle the pain, though that wouldn't last long. Boq heaved Fiyero onto his bed before collapsing onto his own and passing out. He had a nightmare that seemed to real.

_Clothes flying, screams of ecstasy, wheelchair? Boq looked to see Nessa writhing beneath him, but he couldn't stop. What was he doing?!! Where was Glinda, his blonde haired goddess? His Linny-bear? He heard a cry of heartache that sounded to familiar to ignore. He whipped his head up and saw Glinda watching him do this deed. He wanted to get up and hold her, tell her he didn't want to do it. But he didn't stop. He didn't get up. He didn't say a single word. Suddenly Marlee appeared. All Boq thought was, "Thank Oz." Marlee latched onto his arm and Glinda's and both of them appeared in a cozy sitting room. Thankfully Boq was fully clothed at this point. Marlee smacked him on the back of the head._

"_What is it? Hit Boq day?" Boq yelled as he rubbed the new wound on his head. Glinda ran up to him and also hit him on the head. "Ok maybe it is Hit Boq Day!" Boq yelled. _

"_How could you do that?!" Glinda screamed at him._

"_I-Glinda it's a nightmare! I would never in a million years do that to you! Do you know what I was thinking in there? Where is Glinda? My blonde-haired goddess." Boq said as he stepped closer. "My Linny-bear." Boq said. _

"_Ok not that that wasn't sweet but can you wait til I'm out of the room?" Marlee asked. _

"_Thank you Marlee." Boq said._

"_No problem. I'm so glad I decided to check on you when I heard alarm bells go off in your head." Marlee said._

"_Thank you Marlee." Boq repeated, shaking his head distinctively towards the door. _

"_Oh! My bad." With that Marlee went out of the room. Boq didn't notice but Marlee gave Glinda a thumbs up and Glinda blushed. They were alone. Boq absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his sore head. Glinda played with a strand of hair. Boq broke the silence. "Well…this is awkward." Boq said. _

"_Yeah…" Glinda responded. Boq studied her for a moment, taking in her hair shining in the light filtering through the window. In two long strides, Boq was in front of Glinda. He took her face in his newly-calloused hands and kissed her. Glinda's arms encircled his neck as the kiss deepened. Boq's arms moved to around her waist. They broke apart after many minutes. Boq set his forehead against hers and looked into her blue eyes earnestly, "I would never in a million years do that to you." He promised. _

"_I know." Glinda replied. With one last kiss, _Boq sat up in his bed. "Thank you Marlee."

**End Chapter.**


	4. Lurlinemas

**A/N: I now have anti-virus software on my computer so I will try and update this story. I'm scared though…so…thx for the reviews.**

_December 25__th__-Lurlinemas_

Boq wandered around the vast space of the mansion, seeing nothing. He didn't notice the bright lights of the tree. He didn't acknowledge the joy radiating off everyone. He just walked. A tear made its way down his face as he eventually made it back to the Ball Room where the Governor's Lurlinemas Ball was in full swing. He grabbed a plate of drinks from Fiyero, who was also serving and they served. Boq moved like a robot. He just wanted to crawl into his bed and die. Lurlinemas was Glinda's favorite holiday. Everywhere he looked he saw Glinda's smiling face. As he passed the tree a green bulb caught his attention. He was thrown into a flashback.

_[Flashback]_

_Freshman year. Boq was good friends with everyone and he was hanging out in Glinda's and Elphaba's room. He was standing near the tree when Glinda suddenly glided towards him. She reached around him and grabbed a green bulb before plucking it off the tree. For a brief moment he could have sworn he saw a smile reflected in the bulb, directed at him._

He finished serving the drinks before running. He ran out of the room that was too full of joy for him. Fiyero soon followed because all the green was too much for him. They went in different directions. Fiyero sped to the gardens while Boq ran to the room. Fiyero stopped as he entered the garden. The snow covered the flowers, making them look dead, just like his heart. Boq collapsed onto his bed before breaking into sobs. Eventually he calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked at his pillow to find a small box. He picked it up and read the card attached.

_Boq,_

_Happy Lurlinemas. Hope you like it. It took me a while to get. _

_Fiyero._

He opened the box and found a small MP3 player. He slowly put the earbuds in his ears and turned it on. He heard his own voice. _"December 24__th__ Nine PM, Eastern Standard Time…" _A goofy grin comes onto his face as he listens to himself sing. He remembered that a recording had been done on opening night. It had been a time when they didn't worry so much about Nessa. When all they had was love and that was enough for them. Fiyero and Elphaba were still in the friends-wanting-more stage and Boq and Glinda-er Galinda were in the crazy-in-love stage. He continued to listen to the songs on the MP3, putting "Over the Moon" on repeat just to hear Glinda's voice, even if it was just a recording. Fiyero came back eventually from the gardens, still bummed. Boq tossed him his gift and continued to listen. Fiyero caught it and opened it before choking up on tears. It showed Glinda, Elphaba, Boq, and himself in a picture with all their faces smushed against the lens of the camera. They were trying out Boq's camera for the show and they got distracted. Boq had set it on a tripod before Glinda pushed all of them against the lens as the picture was taken. All of them were smiling and laughing. Even Elphaba, though it may have been the fact that Fiyero was tickling her side that contributed.

"Hey dude?" Fiyero asked. Boq just continued to listen to the recording. "Dude?" Fiyero pulled one of the clear earbuds out of his friends' ear.

"What?"

"Happy Lurlinemas." Fiyero said.

"Happy Lurlinemas." Boq said. With that they fell asleep, even though Boq kept the MP3 on all night long.

* * *

Elphaba went into the loft that Glinda and herself shared, thoroughly exhausted from walking everywhere. She had gotten into the habit of just walking around Central Munch, though she couldn't be seen. Nessa had named her Munchkinland Enemy Number 2 with Glinda Number 1. She often wore a black cloak that whipped around her menacingly, threatening anyone to come near her. Though her cast mates simply called her El, to make sure she didn't get cast away during the cast rehearsal. **(A/N: Sorry I'm giddy with the word cast at this point. Don't worry I don't have one I just like the word.)** She looked at the small tree they had managed to find in the garbage. Oz knows why it was in there except for the fact that it had only a few branches, but it's a tree either way. They had a small bulb that they had found and put it at the top, making the poor tree sag almost to the dusty floor below. Glinda was sitting on the couch there and was knitting another brown scarf for the homeless. Her first scarf was a bright pink and no one wanted it so she just stuck to brown. At one point she almost made a scarf like Boq's in Rent, but when she realized what she was doing she began bawling and threw the scarf out the window. Some hobo was wearing it last time it was seen.

Elphaba set her gift in front of Glinda as she stopped knitting. Glinda looked up at Elphaba with maturity and slight joy. The bags under her eyes showed many sleepless nights without her love. She opened the small package and pulled out a small bracelet with _"I'll Cover You"_ engraved on the underside of the metal. It was a little known fact that before they had discovered _Smile _Glinda and Boq's song was _I'll Cover You._ Glinda got up and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Elphie. I love it." Glinda turned and reached under the couch before pulling out a small bag. Elphaba opened it and pulled out a beautiful Vinkun silk scarf. Elphaba ran her fingers over the silk as she examined the beautiful roses also etched onto it. She had a flashback.

_[Flashback]_

_Elphaba looked up at Fiyero with a slight smile on her face. He was wearing a black scarf and she saw a flash of red, so she quickly grabbed it and looked at it better. It was a Vinkun scarf with red roses etched through it. She gave Fiyero a look, silently wondering about his sexuality preferences. _

"_I'm still straight. My sister gave it to me and its soft so I wear it." Fiyero explained as he snatched the scarf back. He wrapped it around his neck. Elphaba got up and pulled both ends of the scarf, Fiyero following, to her and kissed him. _

"_I know, just wanted to be sure." Elphaba said. Fiyero gave her a teasing glance before walking to his next class._

She wrapped it around her neck, almost smelling Fiyero's cologne. What a minute, that was Fiyero's cologne. She gave Glinda a questioning look.

"Fiyero left it at our dorm one day and I forgot to give it back." Glinda explained.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Glinda." Elphaba said.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Elphie." Glinda replied. With that they both went to their separate rooms and went to sleep, dreaming of their stolen loves.

**End Chapter.**


	5. Month 2

**A/N: Ok…so since my computer didn't get infected when I updated my story I'm assuming my anti-virus software is doing its job. So here is the next chapter.**

_January 15th__- Boq's birthday 8 AM_

Boq walked briskly to Nessa's room, with a goal in clear sight. He was going to get out. Before he could make it however he heard a voice in his head.

_Boq? _He stopped fast and listened. It was Glinda's voice, but it was in his head. He tried to answer. He scrunched his face up and thought _Glinda? _

_Boq is this working? Elphie left her old sorcery books out and I tried this spell to try and communicate with you. _Boq never felt more proud of Glinda's curiosity. _I hear you Glinda. Wow déjà vu. _

_What do you mean?_

_That's one of my lines in Rent, remember?_

_Oh yeah! _Boq laughed as he walked away from Nessa's room. He knew she would probably ruin this connection if he told her.

They thought/talked about everything under the sun. Except for Boq's "job". He avoided the fact that his back was still recovering from the regular whippings he got for "disobeying the Esteemed Governor." Which was code for him not falling deeply and madly in love with her. His back was now supporting a maze of crimson lines, some still bleeding.

This conversation felt like the nights when Boq would sneak into Glinda's dorm while Elphaba was asleep and they would talk for hours on end. By morning, Boq was leaning against the window frame, asleep from talking, and Elphaba would "accidentally" open the window, making Boq fall out. Luckily it wasn't a far drop. After several times of this happening, Boq learned how to trick Elphaba, and _her _be the one to fall out the window. Let's just say that day was very bad. Very bad for Munchkin boys named Boq.

Eventually the connection was fading, considering it was now 4 PM, the longest Glinda had been able to hold such a connection, Boq thought one last thing, _Glinda I love you._

_With all my heart. _With that the connection ended.

* * *

The rest of the day, Glinda had a bit of a spring in her step. She cleaned the loft from top to bottom, organized her dressses by color and designer, and even got around to making dinner. It wasn't much but enough to keep them alive. Gotta love ramen noodles. Oz knows what they would do without Glinda's salary from working at a little costume shop and Elphaba's pay from acting.

Elphaba walked in and threw her bag onto the couch before collapsing onto it herself. She rested for a moment before heaving herself up and into the small kitchenette where Glinda was nursing the ramen noodles. She waved to Glinda, who was staring intently at the noodles. Elphaba peered over Glinda's shoulder to see what was so interesting. All she saw was bubbles.

"Glinda…they're bubbles…no need to glare at them." Elphaba said. Glinda sighed as she turned off the stove, cutting off the bubble stream. Elphaba grabbed a strainer from the little counter next to her and strained the noodles before setting the still steaming pot of noodles on the island in the middle of the room. Elphaba grabbed a fork and began to pick out some noodles before stuffing them in her mouth. Glinda also grabbed a fork and stabbed some of the noodles before stuffing them in her mouth. If their younger versions had seen that they would have been ashamed, but the fact that both girls had lost their true loves and were barely surviving might have influenced this. "So anything interesting happen?" Glinda got a happy smile on her face as she grabbed more noodles. She stuffed them in her mouth and swallowed before her words came out in a happy rush, "ItriedoneofyourspellsandIwasabletotalktoBoqanditlastedforalmosteighthours!" And then she squealed happily. Then she passed out from exhaustion. Elphaba shook her head before picking up Glinda and carrying her to her room. In the back of her mind, she was already going through her Sorcery books, trying to remember the spell that Glinda used.

_

* * *

Same Day-5:36 PM_

Fiyero was tending to the gardens when he heard a voice in his head. _Got a light?_ Fiyero's head shot up as he looked for some way of that voice being there. He thought back, _I know you your-your shivering? _He didn't know why he was thought-singing his and Elphaba's song to a voice in his head but for some reason it sounded right.

_You don't even know who I am do you?_

_Uh…you're a voice in my head?_

_Let's play a game, I'm gangly, am an aspiring actress and have an abnormal verdigris who am I?_

_Elphaba?_

_Ding Ding Ding we have a winner! _Even in her thoughts that comment was sarcastic. Fiyero leaned his head back against the tree he was trimming as he looked at the stars, with the first true smile he'd had since he got to this personal hell of his. Before long it was almost 2 AM and Fiyero could hear Elphaba's tiredness. He looked to the stars before pointing out a star. It was right below the crescent moon but smiled brighter than all the others. He could hear Elphaba's tired laugh at his cornyness but he didn't care. Eventually the connection faded to nothing and Fiyero just put his hands behind his head and fell into a deep sleep, where nothing mattered but love.

**End Chapter.**


	6. Valentine's Day

_February 14__th__-Valentine's Day_

"I hate my life." Boq moaned as he got ready for the day.

"I hate your life." Fiyero said as he also got ready. They were losing it, the most romantic day of the year, and they couldn't even celebrate it with the girls they loved. Boq slowly made his way to Nessa's study, looking completely upset. He opened the door to find Nessa already at her desk. He rolled his eyes when she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Do you have something in your eye, Madame? Should I get some eye drops for you?" He asked mechanically. Her face fell.

"No Boq I don't need anything, and please call me Nessa." She plead. Boq rolled his eyes again before leaving. Outside the door he had to smile. _You are a genius, Boq, the perfect actor. _

_Thanks. _He thought back. He walked away, and laughed. He didn't notice the sound of wheels behind him. He didn't hear the beginning of chanting.

_So what's going on with you? _

_Other than hiding from the Munchkinland Force? Nothin' much. I miss you._ Glinda thought to him sadly.

_I know, I miss you too. I wish I could see you again, instead of just hearing you through my head._

_I wish it was easier to see you, but until a coup goes up or something happens then this is the best we can- _Suddenly the connection was cut off. Boq stopped short. _Glinda? Glinda? What happened? Are you alright?_

_Where is she? _Boq's heart dropped to his stomach.

_I don't know what you're talking about. _He thought.

_Yes you do Boq, where is Glinda Upland? _

_It's Riddle now thank you. _Glinda thought. She had gotten the connection back. She hoped with all her might that Boq was alright.

_I don't care. You will always be the pink creampuff of Shiz to me. _

_No one insults my wife like that. _

_That's sweet Boq and yeah!_

_Tell me where you are Glinda or Boq will be punished._

_Don't listen to her Glinda, don't tell! I'll be fine, cut off the connection!_

_Boq I lost you once I'm not losing you again._

_Glinda whatever you do. Don't tell! DO NOT TELL! _Boq thought frantically.

_Where are you Glinda. I will find you. It's a simple thing to do to torture Boq, with the snap of my fingers he'll be-_

_LEAVE-HIM-ALONE! _Suddenly a bright light illuminated the hall where this battle was taking place. Boq spun on his heel to see Nessa flying towards the wall. His face lost color as he watched the wheelchair collide with the wall. Several servants came and picked Nessa up before carrying her to the infirmary.

Boq was glad he was rarely on the other end of Glinda's anger. It was almost as bad as Elphaba's.

**End Chapter.**


	7. Month 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of Love is a Battlefield. After this chapter I'm going to fast forward a few months mostly because after this chapter, nothing of great interest happened in my imagination. Just Nessa being a stalkerazzi, Glinda still talking to Boq via head chat(that's what I'm calling this what do you think?), and Fiyero and Elphaba being depressive about not seeing each other. I'm almost done with the torture of the poor people! And then reuniting scene! And fight scene! And death scene! And a lot of other scenes that I'm not giving away! **

_April 21st__-5 Months since Wedding_

Boq stretched out on his bed as he remembered the dream he had had. It was one of his favorites. Glinda and him were on a beach somewhere and they watched the sunset for hours. Yes, Boq Riddle had a romantic side, he just didn't show it often. He quickly hit Fiyero with a pillow, waking him up. It was tradition since Shiz for Boq to hit Fiyero with a pillow to wake him up. Fiyero still didn't try and block it, even after Shiz. "Come on, it's time to start another _fantastic _day in Nessa's Palace of Fun." Boq said sarcastically. They quickly changed into uniform and Boq went down to Nessa's study while Fiyero went to the kitchens. He went into the study and saw Nessa sitting at her desk, writing.

"Good Morning Governor, tea?" Boq said robotically as he made Nessa's morning tea.

"Yes, please Boq and call me Nessa."

"No problem Madame." Boq said back. After setting Nessa's tea next to her work, he caught a familiar name on the paper. "What's Marlee's name doing on that paper?" Boq asked.

"Oh, nothing, just a little thing I need done."

"What is it?" _What could she do to Marlee since she's…dead. _Boq asked himself. It still took him some time to think of Marlee as dead.

"Oh I just want to have her gravestone redone." Nessa said, as if she were talking about repainting a room rather than a gravestone.

"What's wrong with it?" Yes it was true that the gravestone was in _her _territory, but the gravestone itself was a work of art. Boq remembered everything about it. It was square, standing tall, and on the top was a picture of two joined hands, down about mid-way there the inscription

_"Here lies Marlee Christine Gahin.  
A friend, a soul sister, and an avid wearer of shoes.  
September 7 1914-May 11 1932." _

He didn't see anything wrong about it. It was actually a joke between Marlee and the cast about the avid wearer of shoes part. Mostly because, occasionally, Marlee didn't wear shoes. Mostly when she was stressed or in a rush.

"I just need to change the inscription." Nessa said.

"What to?" Boq asked.

"Here lies Marlee Christine Gahin. A girl with the gay disease." Nessa said. Boq came up to Nessa and took her by the front of her shirt. He lifted her out of her chair so that they were nose-to-nose. A fire burned Boq's eyes.

"Now you listen and you listen good. You will not and I repeat _not _change Marlee's gravestone to that. Marlee was one of the sweetest girls I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She once destroyed her favorite dress for a cat! She found a cat on the street and she used her dress as lining for his box. Do you understand?" Boq said. Nessa nodded her head fervently. Boq pushed Nessa back into her chair before taking the paper and a lighter and catching the paper on fire. He held the paper in his hand, letting the flames lick his calloused fingers. He couldn't even feel the pain that went from his fingers because of the burning pain in his heart. He eventually threw the paper to the ground before snubbing it out with his foot. He stole one glance at Nessa's horrified face before walking out of the room. _Boq? _Glinda's melodic voice asked.

_Yeah?_

_Are you alright?_

_Not really. Too many memories._

_I'm sorry. _

_She was like a little sister to me Glinda. I'm not ready to give her up._

_No one said you had to. _Boq could feel the ghost of Glinda's lips on his. He could almost smell Glinda's signature smell, concealer, peaches and just a hint of cinnamon. He could feel the phantom of Glinda's arms around his chest. _I love you Boq_

_I love you too Glinda. I miss you like hell._

_Make that double. I can't wait to finally see you again, whenever that is. _

_Me either Lin. _

_Make sure to give Nessa hate for me. The connection's going out._

_Already gave her enough hate for a week. Just send her some bad vibes. _

_That's a good idea, I'll do it later._

_Love you_

_With all my heart_

With that the connection went out. Boq stretched and went to the kitchen to get a snack. He felt like having something with strawberries. He went into the kitchen to find Fiyero making himself a sandwich.

"Hey Fiyero, can I get something with strawberries?"

"What do I look like your servant? Actual strawberries or something that involves strawberries?"

"Eh…just give me some strawberries with some whipped cream." Boq said.

"You just finished head-chatting with Glinda didn't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"That stupid grin on your face hasn't gone away!" With that Fiyero sprayed whipped cream into his best friend's face.

"You did not just do that!" Boq grabbed another can of whipped cream before spraying it down Fiyero's shirt. Fiyero jumped before tackling his friend. They wrestled on the floor before Boq got the upper hand and pinned Fiyero to the ground.

"I hate you." Fiyero said.

"I know." Boq said. With that he got up and helped Fiyero up also. They did their secret handshake to show they were just playing and then went back to their room to get changed still laughing about their whipped cream war.

**End Chapter. I know nothing about boys other besides the fact I have like 20 guy friends. It just seemed so them. I don't know if I did this right so please review *Elphie and Galinda both do puppy dog pout at you* You can't resist!**


	8. Month 8

**A/N: So now I have skipped to July! After that I'll probably go to October then…ha you thought I was going to give it away didn't you! Well, you were wrong!**

_July 2nd__-8 months since wedding_

Boq wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he worked in the garden. With every weed he pulled he imagined Nessa's neck in his fingers. He looked up at the glaring sun, wishing for something to set him free. One of his friends, who was also a servant, told him that Nessa wanted to see him. Since the incident with the gravestone, Nessa had been extra careful around Boq. Boq wiped his brow one last time before going to Nessa's study.

"Yes, Governor, did you need something?" Boq asked as he walked up to Nessa's desk.

Nessa answered with a question of her own. "You're good at singing, aren't you?" Boq gave her a strange look.

"I suppose…what does that have to with me?" Boq asked.

"I need some entertainment." Boq rolled his eyes at this comment. "Maybe you could sing that one song…uh, the one by Uncle Kracker."

"No, that song is my and Glinda's _only_." Boq said finally.

"Well something else then." Nessa was not easily deterred. Boq got an idea, a very evil idea. An idea that could easily get him whipped. He didn't care. _Boq you aren't going to…_

_Oh yes._

_Boq no! I don't want you to get tortured. And by the way you have never let me see your scars._

_They're too hideous for your eyes to see._

_I'm going to see them eventually._

_Just not today my sweet not today. Besides I think this palace needs a little fun. Even if its in the Governor's least interest._

_Just be careful._

_With what I'm going to do there is no way._

Of course this conversation lasted about five minutes. In the that time Boq had gotten together some of his servant friends, and Fiyero and come back to Nessa's study. Boq shared a secret smirk with the other servants before clearing his throat. Nessa sat taller in her chair. Boq took a deep breath as the servants leaned towards him. "Ding, Dong The Witch is Dead!" Boq sang.

"Which Old Witch?" The servants sang back

"The Wicked Witch! Ding, Dong the Wicked Witch is Dead!" Boq sang. The servants pretended to sleep as Boq came to each of them and hit them over the head, softly as to not hurt them.

"Wake up you sleepy heads, rub your eyes, get out of bed, Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is De-"

"GUARDS!" Nessa screamed. With that four burly guards came in and seized Boq. They then took him down to the torture chamber.

"Hey Willis." Boq said to one of the guards who was carrying him.

"Hey Boq." Willis said back. "What'd ya do this time?"

"Sang."

"Ding Dong?" It was a known fact that Boq had made up that song as a joke one day while he was working.

"Yep." Willis chuckled.

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Hey, then I could be Glinda's guardian angel." Boq said sadly. "Not like I'm doing her any good here." _Boq stop being so depressifying. _

_Glinda I'm about to be tortured, what did you expect? Me to be sunshine and roses?_

_No. Sorry. I just got rid of a really annoying customer._

_Ah. Got to go chat later._

_Love you._

_With all my heart._

With that the cycle began again. Boq didn't even blink at the first strike.

**End Chapter. I'm almost there…**


	9. Month 11

**A/N: Here is the Halloween scene. After this I have a surprise up my sleeve! You will never guess. **

_Halloween- 11 months since wedding_

"Hey Boq I got a question." Fiyero said as they changed into their costumes.

"Yeah?" Boq said as he struggled with his sleeve.

"What does Glinda call you? You know when you're alone?"

"Well…usually Boqy or…" Boq mumbled something as he messed with his shirt.

"What was that?" Fiyero asked.

"Lo…oy." Boq mumbled a bit louder.

"One last time." Fiyero asked cheekily.

"LOVERBOY! She occasionally calls me Lover boy." Boq said as he blushed.

"Why?"

"Well you see, while we were doing Rent. I heard Glinda knew how to Cha Cha…"

_Flashback_

_Glinda and Boq were practicing in Shiz's Upper Dance Studio, to some Havana Night. Boq slipped his hand lower on Glinda's waist._

"_Give me some tension please?" Glinda said as she readjusted Boq's hand. Boq just pulled her closer and began to kiss down her body. She pulled away and said, "You're invading my dance space. This is my dance space, that is your's, let's Cha Cha." With that they began to cha cha a bit better, for all of about two seconds before Boq tried to kiss down her body again. Glinda pulled his head up to her. "Don't look down, eyes right here." Glinda said, with a smile that said that she knew what he was doing. With that she danced away from Boq as he fell to the floor in frustration. Boq pushed himself up to look at Glinda. "Oh Linda?"_

"_Yes Boqy?"_

"_How do you call your lover boy?" Boq asked to the music._

"_Come here lover boy!" Glinda said as she danced behind the screen in the corner of the room._

"_And if he doesn't answer?"_

"_Oh Lover Boy?"_

"_And if he still does not answer?" Boq asked as he went to his hands and knees. _

"_I simply say-" Glinda said as she went to her knees. "Baaaby, oh baby." Glinda sang as she crawled towards Boq. "My sweet baby." Glinda sang as Boq air-guitared for a moment. "You're the one." They came up together with the music._

"_Baaaby, oh baby-" They sang together._

"_Boq you up here?" Boq broke away from Glinda as Glinda started to practice in front of the mirror without Boq. Fiyero came up the stairs and stared at the two as Boq turned off the music. "You done?" Fiyero asked, unknowingly breaking up a very sensual scene for Glinda and Boq. _

"_He's pretty good." Glinda said. "He'll have to practice later though." _

"…I could have sworn, I saw her wink." Boq said as he putting the finishing touches on his costume. It was a copy of Raoul from Phantom of the Opera's costume at the Masquerade Ball. Fiyero was a pirate. Boq chuckled at the memory and Fiyero's costume.

"Boq the guests are arriving." came Nessa's voice through the horn.

"Ok Madame." Boq said. They went down the stairs and too the party below.

Boq's job was simple enough, go around with a tray of drinks and see if anyone wanted one. If anyone wanted someone to dance with, he was required to do that as well. Boq lost track of time as he continued to pass out the drinks. Suddenly a woman with a pink concoction that looked like Christine's dress from Phantom of the Opera stopped him. "Excuse me sir, my date doesn't like to dance, would it be alright if you were to dance with me?" Boq looked into her eyes and saw the same brilliant blue that he had fallen in love with.

"G-Glinda?"

"I'm sorry sir I have no idea who you are talking about." _Boq it's me. I can't tell you its me or else the W.W.E. will have my head on a platter._

"I'm sorry you just looked like a childhood love of mine." Boq replied with a secret smile. "And I would be honored." Boq said. He set his empty tray on a nearby table and held out his arm for Glinda to take. Glinda took it easily as a pianist began to play a slow song. It was a slow easy song that they were easily able to dance too. A spotlight came on them as they danced. Raoul and Christine dance with out any fear of persecution. Boq gently lead her under his arm in a spin. Glinda laid her head on Boq's shoulder as Boq whispered sweet nothings in her ear. The song slowly came to an end. Boq bowed to Glinda as Glinda curtsied. Soft claps came all around. A single tear made its way down Glinda's carefully made face. Boq wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. Glinda pressed her lips to his knuckles. With a small smile, Glinda turned and disappeared into the crowd. She went up the stairs and turned to see Boq still watching her in the middle of the dance floor. She blew a kiss to him and he caught in the palm of his hand. _I love you._

_With all my heart._

With that she was gone.

**End Chapter. I have a link to the song they danced to on my profile. It might be good you listen to it while you read the dance scene.**


	10. Month 12

**A/N: Ok I have to write this and get it out NOW! This is the big secret that I've been bottling up since I thought of this story! And you're going to have to read to find out what it is!**

_November 3__rd__-1 year anniversary, 10:00 PM_

Outside the Governor's Mansion, two black cloaked figures stood and looked at the mansion. One turned to the other and said, "Let's get going." The other nodded and they walked away from the mansion and into the street.

_10:50 PM_

In the loft, Glinda was sitting on the bed, clearly depressed. She was staring at the picture of her and Boq at the second Ozdust. They were both so happy. So carefree. Elphaba came in and also sat next to Glinda. She put an arm around her friend and gave her an awkward hug. Even after becoming a celebrity she still wasn't comfortable with affection. "I'm sorry Lin."

"It's been a year. A long, horrible year." Glinda said depressively.

"I know, I know you ca-" Suddenly a knock at the door was heard. Glinda got up and went to it. She opened it and there were two black cloaked figures standing there, they both had black hoods that covered their faces. "Yes?" Glinda asked.

"Are you Glinda Riddle?" One of them asked in a scratchy voice.

"Yes."

"We have some news on your husband." He said. _Boq? Where are you?_

_I'm at the mansion? What's the matter?_

_There's some guys here in black cloaks and I have no idea who they are._

_Don't worry Linda they won't hurt you._

Glinda let them into the door, where Elphaba was sitting on the sofa. One of the figures' breath caught. "Are you alright?" Glinda asked the figure.

"Fine. May I talk to Elphaba in private for a moment?" The figure asked. Elphaba shrugged her shoulders as she got up. The figure led Elphaba into a hallway not far from the living room but just out of earshot.

Glinda studied the figure in front of her, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. She got an idea. "Uh…sir…can I…try something?"

"Ok." Glinda took a deep breath. She stepped closer to the figure. "_Live in my house…I'll be your shelter…just pay me back…with one thousand kisses…be my lover…and I'll cover yooooou."_ The figure didn't move. Glinda stepped back, ashamed. "I'm sorry I thought you were-"

_"Open your door…"_ Glinda gasped at his sudden singing._ "I'll be your tenant…don't got much baggage to lay at your feet…but sweet kisses I've got to spare…I'll be there and I'll cover yoou."_

_"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now you can rent it, my lease you are my love, on life, be my liiife."_ The figure threw his hood back to show Boq's grinning face.

"BOQ!" Glinda yelled in ecstasy.

"GLINDA!" Glinda threw herself into Boq's arms as he swung her around. "YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Glinda began to kiss Boq in every spot she could reach before reaching his lips. They didn't leave that position until breathing became essential. Glinda was close to hyperventilating in her excitement and joy. Glinda hugged him tightly and let her tears roll. "I'm never letting you go again." Glinda said through her tears. "Wait, if you're here. Then who's…?"

"FIYERO?" Glinda attempted to get down but Boq wasn't letting her. "Down." Glinda commanded. Boq let her down but still had a firm hand on her waist. "Can't blame a guy for trying." Boq said. They went down the hallway to find Fiyero backed against a wall with Elphaba kissing him hard. Her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist with both of Elphaba's hands tangled in his messy hair. Boq cleared his throat. They didn't even notice. Glinda cleared her throat a bit louder. They didn't move.

"YO! GUYS! BREAK IT UP!" Boq finally yelled. Elphaba let go and fell onto the floor. Fiyero helped her up as he tried to straighten himself out. Elphaba also tried to straighten herself out along with Fiyero. Before long they just fell into laughter and gave up trying to fix themselves.

"So I see you two are finally reunited." Elphaba said as she turned to the couple in front of her.

"I see you didn't waste anytime marking my best friend." Boq retorted as he looked at an angry red spot on Fiyero's neck. Fiyero clapped his hand over the spot.

"You're not much better." Elphaba observed as she took in the disheveled look that Boq sported. Just then the old clock in the living room struck eleven. "Talk in the morning?" Elphaba asked.

"Deal." Glinda said. Boq gave Glinda's side a squeeze. Glinda gave him a seductive look. Elphaba went to her room, with Fiyero following behind while Glinda went to her room, with Boq at her side. The minute those doors closed, both boys were attacked. You know what I mean…

**End Chapter. I finally got that off my chest! I feel so good. You know what would make me feel better? A REVIEW!**


	11. The Morning After

**A/N: Here is the morning after scene. This can't end well. Especially with me typing.**

_November 4th__- 9 AM_

Glinda slowly awoke to the sound of Boq's beating heart. She felt his warm skin under her cheek and one hand placed firmly on her bare waist. She moved her head to find Boq's sleeping face. She looked at him, with out the shadow of lust or happiness in her eyes. His dirty blonde hair had grown past his shoulders and curled slightly at the end. He was more toned in the abdominal region. His hands were soft yet calloused. His mahogany eyes were covered by his eyelids, but seemed forced. His pink lips were curled in a smile. "Are you watching me sleep?" He asked, still keeping his eyes shut.

"No, you're awake how I can I watch you sleep if you're awake?" Glinda asked.

"Touché." Boq said, opening his eyes.

"How's your back?" Glinda asked. It's hard not to notice angry red marks on your lover's back.

"It's been worse." Glinda gave him a look that said, "That's for me to decide". He sighed before turning onto his side, exposing his back to Glinda. He also looked over his shoulder to see. Glinda gently ran her fingertips over the scars, not wanting to hurt him. Her fingertips felt like the water on the flames of Nessa. Her fingers eventually made it to the marks on his shoulders, that looked fresh to Boq. He almost laughed out loud when he realized where they were from.

"I didn't know whips made marks this small." Glinda said, still not understanding.

"Those weren't the whip, those were you." Boq said, knowing it was best to just put it out in the open. Glinda buried her head in the mattress, though Boq saw her smile.

"My bad." Glinda said. Boq let out a chuckle before gathering Glinda in his arms again. He could feel the vibrations of Glinda's laugh on his hands. He nuzzled his nose in her golden hair, his own hair coming in his eyes.

"You thought that was funny, did you?" Boq whispered in her ear. Glinda flipped herself to look at Boq.

"Boq, don't you dare!" Boq pounced onto her and began to tickle her sides. Glinda threw her head back and laughed hard while swatting at Boq's tickling hands. Boq eventually stopped but stayed in his straddling position. Glinda was breathing hard and uneven though she wasn't sure if it was from the laughing or their close proximity. Boq's hands moved to either side of her head as he lowered his head down and kissed Glinda softly. Glinda returned the kiss as her arms went around Boq's neck, pulling him closer. The kiss became steadily heated. Soon Boq ran his tongue over Glinda's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to him willingly. The kiss became a battle for dominance, a tango of tongues. Boq broke the kiss first only to trail kisses down Glinda's neck as one of his hands drifted down her waist and lower…

Eventually they got up and went out of the room, with only robes to cover them. They heard music coming from Elphaba and Fiyero's room. They stopped in front of the door and listened. _"…Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stopped spinning anyway, what?"_

"_Nothing, your smile reminded me of-"_

"_I always remind people of- who is she?" _Boq whispered to Glinda, "Does she sound a little breathless to you?"

"A little bit, but Elphie has the best breath support, I'm sure its just it being morning."

"…_Oh the wax it's-"_

"_Dripping I like it between my fingers-"_

"_I figured oh well good night." _"Fiyero sounds breathless too." Glinda whispered to Boq.

"Probably the fact that its morning."

"…_is it on the floor?"_

"_The floor?" _"He seemed to be laughing at that."

"_They say that I have the best ass below 14__th__ street. Is it true?"_

"_What?"_

"_You're staring again." _"Yeah, it sounds like Elphie's laughing too. Elphie wouldn't do that unless she wasn't working. Maybe their just rehearsing?"

"Probably. I really don't know."

"…_I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs." _

"_We could light the candle. Oh won't you light my can- dle." _"Is her breath support going out?"

"Elphie would never take a breath there."

"…_I'm nineteen. But I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad."_

"_I once was born to bad. I used to shiver like…that." _"Fiyero knows not to take a breath there. Elphaba would have his head on a platter if he actually did that."

"What is going on with them?"

"I don't know."

"…_that was my last match."_

"_Our eyes will adjust thank god for the moon."_

"_Maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear Spike Lee shooting down the street."_

"_Bah Humbug…Bah Hum…bug." _

"_Cold hands."_

"_Your's too. Big, Like my father's. Wanna dance?"_

"_With you?"_

"_No…with my father."_

"_I'm Roger."_

"_They call me…they call me…Mi…mi." _"Wow! That was an octave too high!" Glinda said.

"I'm going to check on them." Boq opened the door to see more of Fiyero and Elphaba than he ever wanted to see."

"Boq?" Elphaba yelled as she tried to cover herself.

"Dude? Ever heard of knocking?" Fiyero yelled.

"Sorry I thought you guys were rehearsing." Boq yelled. He slammed the door shut. Elphaba got up and covered herself with a silk robe while Fiyero went for his own. Elphaba tied her robe tightly around herself as did Fiyero.

"Isn't that the robe from…"

"Yes, It's the robe from Rent. It's comfortable." They went out of the room to find Boq on the floor in fetal position with Glinda rubbing his back. Glinda looked up to look at Elphaba and Fiyero.

"You broke him." Glinda simply said.

"Sorry. We didn't know. And we forgot to lock the door." Elphaba said. Boq got up slowly.

"It's fine. But I'm not going to be able to look at you guys for a while." Boq said as he looked away from Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Understandable." Fiyero said. "Breakfast?"

**End Chapter. I'll do the breakfast scene in the next chapter.**


	12. Breakfast

**A/N: So this is the next chapter! It does include the breakfast scene.**

Boq was standing at the stove, cooking the breakfast, while Glinda stirred a bowl somewhere. He was cooking the eggs and waffles, simultaneously no less. He knew if he dared try to make bacon(or sausage…or any meat like product), he would get an earful from a certain green Animal Rights Advocate about the possibility of one of his cows(who he had to slaughter when he was young to get meat) was in those sausages. He wasn't worrying about that now though, he had no meat products to speak of and he was stirring eggs. He was proud of himself. He also got to get a first-class look at Glinda's ass from his perspective from the stove. It was a good day. He felt likes singing, but he didn't want to. Fiyero and Elphaba soon came down to the kitchen and leaned against the island in the middle of the room. Elphaba looked over Boq's shoulder to look at the eggs. They looked like a little circular yellow field with a lot of hills. "Good morning Boq." Elphaba said.

"Morning Elphie." Boq said back as he continued to stir the eggs to perfection.

"I MADE CEREAL!" Glinda screamed. So that's what she was stirring.

"Golf claps." Elphaba announced. They all obliged as Glinda bowed.

"MY EGGS ARE ALMOST DONE!" Boq yelled.

"Yeah, Rent moment already over, sorry Boq." Elphaba said. Boq shrugged his shoulders, already over it.

"Actually my eggs are done so, yay!" Boq said. He quickly put the pan on the island before adding some Munchkinland spices to it. He added some cinnamon, a dash of nutmeg, and a pinch(over his shoulder) of chili powder. He grabbed a big wooden spoon and stirred before handing all of them forks and telling them to dig in. Glinda moaned in delight when the eggs slithered down her throat. "Boq these are delicious I am going to hold you captive until you tell me how you made these." Glinda said.

"All I did was make scrambled eggs then add the spices." Boq said modestly as he took his own fork and stabbed the eggs. "If anything you should thank my mum for teaching me the recipe." Boq continued. They all nodded their heads in agreement before Fiyero's head shot up.

"Does anyone else smell something burning?" Fiyero asked.

"MY WAFFLES!" Boq yelled as he ran to the waffle maker to turn it off. He slowly peeled out the crumbling remains of his waffles. They crumbled to dust in his hands. Boq went to his knees. "NOOOOOOO!" Boq yelled as he looked to the heavens. He quickly stood up and looked to his friends, who were questioning his sanity. "Kidding. I could care less." Boq said as he made his way back to his spot. He made sure to pat Glinda's butt on his way back. Her head spun around so fast Boq thought she might get whip-lash. She looked scandalized and partly turned on. He put his acting skills to good use and pretended not to notice her face turning as red as a tomato. He just grabbed another forkful of egg and stuffed it into his mouth. "So did we get anything interesting in the mail?" Boq asked.

"Don't know, I didn't check, I was being amazed by your cooking skills." Glinda said as she made her way around the island to the drop box for mail. Glinda made sure to hit Boq back right where he had hit her. Boq almost laughed out loud. Boq casually leaned down behind Glinda and whispered, "Minx."

"Tease." Glinda said back as she got the mail. She went back to the island, where Elphaba was continually giving Fiyero the sneaky eyes. Fiyero just smirked back. Glinda came back with a stack of mail in her hands. "Bill, bill, magazine offer, oh _Ozmopolitian_…" Glinda's face drained of color at the sight of the last letter in her hands. "Glinda what is it?" Boq asked. Glinda's hand began to shake. She began to breath heavily.

"Glinda, where is it from?" Elphaba asked.

"Governor's Mansion." She whispered. Boq slowly took the letter away from Glinda's shaking hands and opened it slowly. Inside there was the official Governor's stationary and written on it the words that ran Boq's blood cold,

_Dear Glinda or anyone else,_

_I know you have Boq. I realize that you will not give him up without a fight. I am willing to give that fight. On the day that the first flower blooms on the tree in Central Munch I will be there, ready to fight. I will have my army. You may bring Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq and anyone else you find willing to fight. That is all._

_Your Esteemed Governor,_

_Nessarose Thropp_

Glinda was shaking by the time Boq had finished reading the letter aloud. This time it was from rage. How dare she? "Elphie, send out the call." Glinda commanded as she went away from the island. Elphaba ran to the window before doing a bird call. All across Munchkinland, the moment they heard that call, people stopped what they were doing and began to make their journey to Central Munch.

Glinda strode to her room before going to her closet and picking out the one black thing in the space. Boq followed behind not sure what was going on. Elphaba also strode to her room and got her black cloak.

"Boq you still have your cloak right?" Glinda asked as she fastened her cloak around herself. In the middle was a single sapphire that held the cloak in place.

"Yeah…" Boq said not really understanding.

"Get it. We're going to a meeting." Glinda said as she strode back to the living room area.

"What's the meeting?"

"Munchkinland Resistance. Lead by your's truly." Elphaba said.

**End Chapter. What you thought that they just sat around being all sad? We're talking about two angry and heart broken witches here. REVIEW!**


	13. Complications

**A/N: So here is the big meeting scene! Also I'm adding an OC, we'll meet them over the next few chapters. And I might add a little emotional turmoil with them…you never know…**

Glinda strode purposefully to an abandoned warehouse on the other side of Central Munch with Boq, Elphaba, and Fiyero on her heels. She went to the left side of the building and under a single hanging light was a metal door. She rapped on the door once before a slot pulled out and a set of eyes was seen. "Password?"

"I stand for the power to change." Elphaba recited from behind Glinda.

"Accepted." Glinda flipped her hood up and motioned for the boys to do the same. Inside there was limited lighting but everyone it seemed had black cloaks that hid their identities. Glinda strode confidently to the front of the room as did Elphaba. Boq just kind of hung in the background, talking to a man called "Danny". His voice sounded familiar to Boq but he could place his finger on it. He also had to remember that everyone had code-names here. It was too dangerous for anyone to know one's identity unless they were positive they wouldn't rat them out to the Munckinland Force, which was almost as bad as the Gale Force, if not worse. A sudden thump from the front of the room caught Boq's attention. He looked up to see Glinda putting her foot back on the ground. "TOGETHER!" Glinda yelled as she thrust her fist in the air.

"AGAINST ONE!" The crowd yelled back.

"Today I got a letter." Glinda began as the crowd held onto her every word. "From the W.W.E…" The crowd gasped. Boq whispered to Danny, "W.W.E.?"

"Wicked Witch of the East."

"I made up that!"

"Well Sapphire started using it a while ago so I suppose you could have made it. Are you the infamous Boqy?"

"Yes." Boq said as he blushed. He should of known Glinda would betray him like that. _Well it's better than lover boy. _He reasoned to himself. "Actually I prefer Emerald." Boq said.

"Ok then. Then who's the guy next to Fae?" Danny asked.

"That would be…Diamond." _Don't mess this up Fiyero. _

"Oh…hm…I guess I'll talk to him after. Which would be now."

"So you all know now what we have to do. We have to stand together and take down that bitch! She tried to steal my and Fae's loves, and she is no way in Oz doing it again! WHO'S WITH ME?" Several people screamed that they would, including Danny and Boq. "We will meet next week, same time, just wait for the call." With that Glinda stepped off the stage but Elphaba ran back to do one last thing. "TOGETHER!" She screamed.

"AGAINST ONE!" They yelled back. Elphaba smiled under her hood before the group dispersed, leaving only Boq, Danny, Elphaba, Fiyero, and Glinda. Boq left his hood up while Glinda flipped her hood down. "Boq, it's safe. Damien's a good friend." Glinda convinced him. "Besides, it's much harder to kiss you under that hood." The man kissed Glinda as his hood fell down, revealing his true identity. Boq came out of the bathroom and almost threw up with rage. After two seconds Glinda pushed the man back, revealing Damien with a smug look on his face. "DAMIEN?" Glinda yelled with a disgusted look on her face. She had trusted him.

"GLINDA? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Boq yelled as he ran out of the building.

"BOQ! WAIT!" Glinda ran after him. Elphaba came down the stairs, fuming. Fiyero came after her, also furious. Damien turned to look at them and immediately got scared at Fiyero's furious glare. His lights were knocked out by an emerald fist.

Boq eventually stopped in the middle of a deserted sidewalk. Glinda caught up to him. Boq turned to her, furious that he had actually believed that she would wait for him. Glinda yelled at him through her tears as did Boq. These are the only words that really stood out.

"…HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU WHEN I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD?"

**End Chapter. You hate me don't you.**


	14. Reunion

**A/N: Ok I was going to let the shock simmer a bit before giving ya'll a reaction but I can't. Besides there's another surprise I have to show.**

"…_HOW COULD YOU THINK I'M CHEATING ON YOU WHEN I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD?"_

Those words went 'round in Boq's head as one word slipped passed his lips, "What?" Glinda's face was still crimson with anger.

"AND TO THINK YOU THOUGHT I WOULD DO THAT WITH DAMIEN!" Glinda continued in a rage. Boq's temper flared, his previous thoughts forgotten.

"WELL IT'S NOT EXACTLY HARD TO IMAGINE! WITH HIS GOOD LOOKS IT'S NOT EXACTLY…wow, I just sounded gay." Boq said as he caught himself. "Glinda can we just go and talk about this at home like mature adults instead of screaming teenagers?" Boq asked as his temper finally subsided. Glinda relaxed a bit before nodding. "I need to take a walk." Boq added.

"Fine." Glinda said as she walked away. Boq went down his way, going straight for Central Munch Park.

He had done a lot of thinking as he walked. Three things came to his mind when he did, one, he was a selfish jerk, two, the love of his life was pregnant with his child, and three, he remembered where he had heard Damien's voice before. It's hard not to remember your sister's husband. How had he forgotten Christine? His thirty-three year old sister? He tried to stay in touch but its hard when your being held captive by a psychopathic dictator. He walked into the loft and immediately a light went on, illuminating an angry Elphaba, arms crossed firmly over her chest. "Where. Have. You. Been?" Elphaba asked, accenting every word with an unspoken threat. Boq had the sudden feeling of a teenager being caught coming home late. "Glinda has been crying her eyes out since she got here. She was also muttering something about another pillow...?"

"No." Boq said as he sprinted to Glinda's room. When they were engaged, they always shared a pillow. It was just a habit. It was also a promise and a metaphor. The promise was that they would always be right by each other. The metaphor was that they were one. He opened the door and fought to keep back tears. His worst nightmare had come true. On one side was Glinda, sleeping on her side while on the other was an empty pillow. That's what stung the most. He slowly went to the bed and got in. He could see the tear stains on Glinda's pillow. "Glinda are you awake?" Boq asked as his voice broke with every word he said.

"I am now." Glinda whispered, so softly Boq almost didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry Glinda. My temper flared. When I saw you with Damien, I had a flashback of watching you kiss another guy at Shiz before Rent. It…it brought back memories of all those times I chased you and you didn't care. You would just push me away or towards Nessa in certain cases." Boq said as his voice broke even more. "Please Glinda look at me." Glinda slowly turned over and looked at Boq with the most sad eyes he had ever had the displeasure of seeing. "Glinda is there any way in Oz you could forgive me for being such a conceded jerk?" Boq asked. She didn't answer. She moved a bit to the top of the bed before pushing the extra pillow off of the bed and pushing her own pillow into the middle. She positioned herself just right so that her head was right in the crook of Boq's neck while the rest was wrapped around him. She lifted her head and gently kissed Boq on the cheek, then the lips. It intensified slightly as Glinda's arms wrapped around Boq's neck. She pulled apart so that their lips were just brushing the other's. "Does that answer your question?" She said.

Boq just pushed her back onto the bed with a smile that lit up the room. Glinda slowly began to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her for a moment. "Isn't that what got us in trouble in the first place?" Boq asked. Glinda just smiled in a way that can only be described as wicked.

**End Chapter. Yes I have a fluff fetish. Sue me.**


	15. Sisterly Love

**A/N: So now we get to meet Christine and find out how far along Glinda is! You will never guess. Trust me.**

_December 15__th_

Boq was sleeping comfortably with Glinda in his arms. After the incident, they didn't dare go to the Munchkinland Resistance Meetings without the other. If the black eye and broken leg Damien now sported was any indication, they had a strong support system behind them. Also that Elphaba could throw a hard punch. Suddenly a slightly unidentifiable accent came through the door, "YOU TWO GET DECENT!" Boq flew out of sleep before quickly attempting to pull on some pajama pants while balancing on one foot. It didn't work. Boq fell to the ground as he continued to struggle with his pants. Glinda calmly got up and pulled on a nightgown. This was one of the differences between Glinda and Boq. Any time Glinda heard Christine's voice she was completely calm. Any time Boq heard that voice something was bound to get broken. Boq went to the door and opened it and with an exclamation of, "TACKLING HUG!" he was tackled and hugged by his 11-year-older sister Christine.

"What the f-" Boq said as he attempted to right himself.

"Every time I do that you always say that. Actually since you learned that word you say that." Christine said as she hugged her sister-in-law, who looked amused to say the least. "How's my little niece slash nephew?" Christine said as she knelt down to look at Glinda's pronounced baby bump.

"A kicker." Glinda said. "I think they almost broke a rib." Glinda continued.

"How far are you along again?" Christine asked.

"Five months." Glinda said. Boq stopped and looked to Glinda.

"I only escaped last month." Boq said, more question than statement. Glinda calmly looked at him as Christine silently wished she had some popcorn. She knew her younger brother like the back of her hand so she knew he would be easily confused if this was not worded properly. Christine already knew how this was possible, considering that Glinda had in fact told her the minute it ended.

"Do you remember back in July when we met in that dream?" Glinda asked.

"You mean the one on that beach?"

"Yeah that one."

"But what does- oh! Now I remember." Boq said as the pieces fell into place in his mind. He remembered that in that very dream did they consecrate their marriage. What a beautiful dream it was.

_Flashback/Dream_

_Boq stood waiting for Glinda on a beautiful beach as the waves lapped at his bare ankles. He saw Glinda coming towards him in a beautiful white dress that barely skimmed her knees. They had finally found a way to see the other in a way that was real but not real. In the way that they wanted to see the other. Boq easily picked her up as she ran into his arms and kissed her lips. He could feel the receding sun's rays lapping at his eyelids, but he didn't want to open them. The kiss became steadily heated as tongue came into play. He knew he had fallen under water by the waves that now lapped his face but he didn't feel the wetness that was associated with water. All he felt was the sparks that were ignited by Glinda's touch on his now wet and bare chest. He asked the silent question with his now open eyes and Glinda nodded…_

Boq had simply thought it was another dream but apparently he was wrong by the very pronounced baby bump Glinda now supported. Boq was unsure how he had missed it but maybe it was the shadow of happiness that often covered his eyes when Glinda was around. Boq merely nodded his head in understanding before leading Glinda towards the kitchen with Christine behind them. "Hey, did I tell you all about the time-"

"I hate those words. Especially coming out of your mouth." Boq interrupted.

"Well I do it anyway! Anyway, there was this one time when Boq was four-"

"Do not tell them about the garden incident." Boq begged as they came into the living room where Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting on the couch rather comfy.

"I wasn't going to but thank you for reminding me of that. Ok, Boq was four years old, my mom wanted to start a garden and I was all for it. So my mom runs to the nursery and picks up some nice marigolds and other flowers. She spends half the day planting them to the side of our house and putting up a picket fence so that Boq couldn't get in. Well, right before dinner we hear a scream come from the garden. So I run out and there is Boq cowering behind the marigolds from a squirrel!" The company all laugh except for Boq who was hiding his head in his knees.

"Shut up Christine. I know plenty of things about you. Do you want me to tell them about the _other_ garden incident?" Christine stops laughing and looks at Boq.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I dare. Ok so Christine was sixteen years old. I was then five. I at the time was still hiding from the garden. I am willing to admit that. But one night I was outside looking at the stars when I hear a laugh coming from the garden. Me being a curious boy I go to the garden slowly, looking out for squirrels and other moving furry animals. I look between the crack in the picket fence to find Christine," Boq gave his sister an evil smile. "backed against the wall of the house, getting a hickey from her current boyfriend." The company laugh at that. "Oh it gets better. Me not understanding what was going on go _into_ the house and the first person I find was my _father_." Glinda covered her mouth with her hands because she figured out what was going to happen from experience. "So I lead my father back to the garden and Christine, and he _blows_ up! I literally saw smoke coming out of his ears as he yelled at the boy for, as he put it, 'marking his innocent daughter'. Let's just say that that boy was not welcome any more at our house." With that Boq collapsed into laughter as Christine threw a couch pillow at him.

"I hate you Boq."

"Love you too sis." Boq said back as he avoided another couch pillow. The siblings soon got into an embarrassing story contest to see who could top the other in embarrassment level. Before long they stop and just laugh with their friends. Glinda suddenly stopped laughing and rubbed her stomach with a pained expression. Boq was next to her in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"The baby kicked." Glinda explained. Glinda took his hand and put it right over her womb. Boq waited for a while before he felt a small hit against his hand. Boq's face went to one of wonder and amazement. Boq took his hand away and looked at it in amazement before placing it back on Glinda's womb. After a while he deflated, thinking that the baby wasn't kicking because his hand was there. Glinda caught this look along with Christine. "Honey, I think she just fell asleep. Little babies do that." Glinda said sweetly.

"She?" Christine asked.

"Well I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet but it feels like a girl." Glinda explained. She looked at the time before jumping up. "I'm sorry, but I'm late for my shift at the costume shop. Sarah's going to kill me." Glinda explained as she ran to her room. Well, waddled quickly. She quickly changed and ran out the door with a quick kiss to Boq and a "See You Later!" to everyone else. Boq went after her, hoping to be able to watch her in her element. Her job.

**End Chapter. Review!**


	16. Investigations

**A/N: Now we get to see what Glinda's job is like! And thanks for the reviews, er review!**

Boq slowly followed Glinda as she made her way through the crowds that crowded Central Munch this time of day. She went through a dark alley that Boq found very ominous and untrustworthy. She came out of the alley completely unharmed before making a sharp turn left. Boq followed her as she stopped in front of a small store. She quickly entered with a quick glance behind her. Boq went in also. He was surprised to see that the inside was much classier than the outside. There were several racks filled to the max with all sorts of different costumes. It seemed to be organized by the length of the costume itself. The walls themselves were a cheerful blue with soft radio music in the background. There was a small hat rack filled with different hats and wigs. Boq also saw that there was a small glass case filled with accessories. "Excuse me sir do you need some help?" A voice asked. Boq quickly went for a hat and pulled it over his head.

"Nope, not at all. Just browsing." Boq said in a low, crackling voice.

"So you're browsing for big sunhats?" The voice continued, sounding like it was trying hard not to laugh. Boq realized that in his rush he had grabbed a huge, pink, floppy sunhat. A hand lifted up the front of the sunhat, to show Glinda's smiling face. "Hello." Glinda laughed.

"Hello." Boq said as he blushed as red as a tomato. He yanked the hat off and put it back on the rack. Glinda giggled. "Next time, go for the baseball hat." Glinda said as she pointed towards it near the top. "What are you doing here?" Glinda continued.

"I wanted to see you?" Glinda's face to one of anger.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK I COULD WORK? HOW INSENSITIVE CAN YOU GET!" Her face went to one of sadness in the blink of an eye. "I-I-I'm sorry Boq. I'm so mean t-to you! You were only trying t-to help." Boq quickly wrapped his arms around her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to calm her. Eventually she relaxed in Boq's shoulder and was able to look at him with out wanting to kill him or sob. "Sorry, mood swings." Glinda explained.

"I figured." Boq said. "You usually don't do that unless you're acting, PMSing or occasionally both." Glinda hit his shoulder as she laughed into the other. A cleared throat reminded the couple about their location. Boq looked to see a strict looking woman with a tight bun in the back of her head. The glasses on her carefully perched nose only added to the illusion of a librarian. Only the bright yellow dress and ruler around her neck gave the mere thought of fun. Also the knowing smile on her face and the laugh lines around her eyes. "Sorry sir, but I need my number one employee back." She said.

"Boq, this is my boss, Sarah. Sarah, this is my husband Boq." Glinda said.

"So he's the one that knocked you up via dream." Sarah said as she surveyed Boq like he was a piece of meat. Glinda bowed her head in frustration.

"More or less." Glinda said exasperatedly. Glinda sent a mental comment to Boq, "_She's so strict yet she is a sucker for good gossip."_

"_Sound's like someone else I know…"_

"_Shut up."_

Eventually they resorted to sending each other secret looks that told the other exactly what they were thinking. Glinda went back to work at restacking her recently perfectly stacked hats as Boq just hung out and looked at all the costumes. So far he had found a peacock costume, a pirate costume(both boy and girl), a prince charming costume, and many others. He gave them all peculiar looks because they all looked hand made.

Eventually Glinda's shift is over and Sarah demands that now that Boq is back that she takes her maternity leave(which Sarah had been trying to get her to take since Month 3). After several minutes of bickering, Glinda promises to take her leave. Both Sarah and Boq relax at this.

Boq thrusts out his arm for Glinda to take in a mock-formal fashion as Glinda giggles. She takes it willingly as they walk out the door. Glinda stops and runs back in before coming out with two hats that will cover their hair, which is very recognizable to everyone. Boq puts on the top hat that Glinda grabbed as Glinda puts on the sunhat Boq accidentally put on earlier. Boq has to laugh. He gives her his arm again and they set out towards the street. As Boq attempts to go down the alley that Glinda went down when she went to work she quickly guides him away. "Glinda, isn't that how you get home?" Boq asked as she went down a different way.

"No. I didn't know it was you who was following me so I was trying to lose you. I am terrified of that alley."

"You were willing to go down that alley just to get rid of me?"

"Well I didn't know if you were a stalker or some police officer who wanted to arrest me. Oh and I wanted to look into a hospital that is willing to keep our secret. I'm sorry but I'm not doing a loft delivery." Glinda said as she lead him down the busy street at arm's length as she walked backwards. Boq turned her around so that he was the one now walking backwards. They began to walk accordion style down the sidewalk, to hell with the people who got mad at them. Glinda and Boq's laugh rang out over the sidewalk. Some people actually stopped to look at the happy couple.

"Look at them-" One person said.

"They are so in love-" Another observed.

"That is so cute-" An older woman whispered to another.

"-I hope to have a relationship like them when I get married-" A young girl said. They eventually stop and come together before kissing softly.

"I love you." Glinda whispered.

"With all my heart." Boq said back.

They walked through the hospital, investigating the safety regulations and the delivery rooms. They figured out who the doctor would be who would bring their child into the world. They do it all with a smile on both faces.

Later that night, Boq absentmindedly rubs Glinda's protruding stomach, dreaming of ribbons and cribs.

**End chapter. So…Nessa will be coming back…actually the next scene will involve a broken hand. Three guesses on what that means…**


	17. Improv Everywhere

**A/N: No one guessed correctly! Although one of the guesses I will be using. Thanks to broom over bubble for that!**

_March 30__th__-2 weeks til due date 1 AM_

Glinda gently shook Boq as she counted out the minutes in between this first contraction and the next that was bound to follow. "Boq…Boqy…Sweetie…Lover Boy…"

"Yes Glinda?" Boq asked finally as he attempted to wake up.

"Ready to become a daddy?" Boq sat up as Glinda took her second contraction. Boq got up and began to run around the room, freaking out. When her contraction ended, Glinda slowly got up and went to the side of the room where she kept her emergency suitcase in case the baby decided to come early.

"Boq. Take this suitcase to the front door, the contractions are about six minutes apart, so we have plenty of time. Also stop running around me like I'm a May Pole." Boq stopped. He picked up the suitcase and ran to the front door, stopping to bang on Elphaba and Fiyero's door telling them to "get up, your godchild is coming!" They were immediately up and dressed. When you learn about theater you also learn about quick dress changes or in this case quick dressing.

"I'll call a carriage." Elphaba said as she went out the door with a brunette wig over her head.

"I'll get the wigs." Fiyero said as he went to the hat rack. He quickly grabbed a frizzy redhead one for Glinda and a dark black one for Boq. He also grabbed a light green one for himself. He always liked to stand out. Boq was running towards the door, still freaking out. Fiyero stuck his hand out to catch his friend before he ran into the closed front door. Too late. Only when Boq bounced back was Fiyero able to catch him. Fiyero quickly put the wig on his friend before getting Glinda and getting into the called carriage awaiting them.

At the hospital, the nurse, who was very tired and wanted to go home, was immediately ambushed by Boq. "Hi. My wife here is about to have my baby and I need a room!"

"Name."

"What?"

"Name."

"Riddle." Boq whispered. The nurse slowly went to the filling cabinet and moved at a snail's pace to find their file. Glinda took another contraction, this one harder than the others. "Boq." She whimpered in pain. Boq broke. "COME ON LADY! IT CAN'T BE THAT HARD TO FIND MY FILE! R-I-D-D-L-E! WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT THAT!" The nurse finally found the file and gave Glinda a wheelchair. Glinda got in as the contractions got harder and closer together. Boq gave her his hand to squeeze. "Come Glinda you need to do those breathing exercises we learned. He he hoo, he he hoo, he he hoo, he he," Boq passed out from hyperventilation. "BOQ!" The afore mentioned man immediately got back up. They got to the delivery room as the doctor finally came in.

"Let's have a little look see shall we?" Boq's only thought was, _How can this man be so chipper at two o' clock in the morning?_ The doctor looked under Glinda's hospital gown and Boq had to hold back his anger at the doctor's appreciative look at his wife's goods. The mantra _He's a professional, he's a professional, _kept him from attacking the doctor. Also his throbbing hand from Glinda's tight grip. _Does it seriously take this long to figure out how far along women are in labor? _Boq asked himself at the one minute mark. Maybe it was his over-protective nature but Boq didn't like the fact that the doctor still hadn't said a word since he looked under Glinda's hospital gown. Finally the doctor spoke, "Well it looks like you are about 10 inches along. Give me a few minutes to get my gloves and this baby will be ready for delivery."

"Oh yeah, now he gets his gloves." Boq muttered as the doctor went out the door. Suddenly Glinda's grip on his hand went even tighter than before. "Glinda, what's wrong?"

"I have to push."

"Glinda you have to hold on."

"I have to push. You're gonna have to catch her Boq."

"Glinda, I can't."

"CATCH HER!" Boq dove as the beginnings of a head emerged.

With that his child was born. The baby began to scream as nurses came to clean her up. "It's a girl." Boq was barely able to say as his throbbing hand became more prominent. The nurses gave him the scissors to cut the umbilical cord, which he did in a daze. The nurses cleaned the baby girl up before handing her to Glinda in a pure white blanket. The girl immediately stopped crying as her emerald green eyes looked at her parents. On the top of the little girl's head was a patch of brown hair. Elphaba, Fiyero, and Christine snuck into the room to look at the girl. Christine immediately said, "AWWW!" Elphaba made a funny face as the little girl laughed.

When Fiyero came up the girl's hair went from mahogany brown to a bright green. Her eyes also changed to a bright blue like her uncle's with a blink of the eye. All of their mouths dropped in shock. "Have you two decided on a name?" A voice asked from the door, interrupting the moment. The baby changed her hair to red and her eyes to gray. Glinda and Boq shared a secret smile as they confidently said together, "Jacqulin Christine Riddle." Christine gave her brother and sister-in-law the biggest hug she could muster while screaming thank you a million times. The person wrote down the name and went out of the room. Jacqulin continued to change her eye color according to what she saw. At one point it was a green because of the wallpaper. Her hair stayed red, probably because of her mother's wig.

Suddenly a Munchkinland Force guard came through the door, waking Jacqulin from her quiet slumber. "I'm looking for a Glinda and Boq Riddle?" The guard asked.

"I am sorry sir, but I have no idea who you are talking about," Glinda said as a plan formed in her head. "My name is not Glinda Riddle, it's Maureen Cohen." Glinda said, clearly offended.

"What about you?" The guard said, turning to Boq, who caught on to Glinda's plan. "I'm Mark. Mark Cohen." Boq said as he tried to calm Jacqulin. "And this is our newborn daughter, Jacqulin." The guard turned to Elphaba, Fiyero, and Christine. "Who are you?"

"Mimi. Mimi Davis."

"Roger. Roger Davis."

"Angel. Angel Schunard." All of them said this as though it was obvious.

"Now I would like it if you left." Boq said harshly as he continued to sooth Jacqulin. "You've already scared our new born. She's probably scarred for life. And all because of you!" Jacqulin whimpered for emphasis. "It's ok Jacqulin, the mean man's going." Glinda said as she shot a pointed look to the guard, who looked ashamed and embarrassed. The guard mouthed, "Sorry wrong room." and went out the door. There sitting in her chair, was Nessa. She looked to be waiting to see Glinda's head on a platter.

"Well? Did you arrest her? Where is she?"

"That's the wrong room. That's Maureen Cohen's room." The guard said as he pointed towards the now closed door. Nessa immediately put two and two together.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S HER STAGE NAME!" Nessa wheeled herself in herself to find a totally empty room. She went to the bed and found a small note.

_Improv.  
Gotta love it. _

Nessa punched the wall nearest her, breaking her hand. Nessa began to nurse her hand, hearing her nemesis' laughter from afar in her ear.

**End chapter. :D **


	18. Before the Storm

**A/N: Ok now we get to have a little baby fluffy scene/more (must resist urge to make Harry Potter reference) serious scene. Then…well I'm still working on it. I'm going one chapter at a time.**

_April 10__th__-3:30 AM_

Glinda gently put Jaqulin back in her basinet and kissed her forehead as the child went to Dreamland. Glinda stood there for a moment, reveling in the knowledge that she was hers. Hers and her love's child. And no girl in a wheelchair could steal that. A tear ran down her face as the date of the flower blooming approached. She had learned that every year, on April 15th at exactly 12:03 PM, the first flower bloomed on the tree in the center of Central Munch. Boq slowly came in, listening to his daughter's steady breathing and his wife's silent sobs. He rested his head on the backside of Glinda's shoulder as his arms made their journey around her waist. "We'll get through this."

"She's just a baby. Not even a month old."

"I know. We have to put her someplace safe. At least…until we're free."

"Where will we send her?"

"We could possibly…"

"No I could never-" Glinda said as she caught onto his idea. The very thought of it brought tears to her eyes.

"Just until we're free." Glinda continued to shake her head.

"There has to be another way." Glinda begged. "Christine…?"

"Would never forgive herself if I got killed in battle and she wasn't there to attempt to protect me." Glinda's eye twitched at the thought of death. Boq caught it and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her forehead gently. "So what do we do?" Glinda asked. Boq motioned for her to follow him into the hallway so they wouldn't accidentally wake Jacqulin.

"Well, I've thought of a couple options." Glinda gave him a look that told him to continue. "Obviously my first option is not going to work because of the simple fact that you don't want to give her up even for that short amount of time. My second option is for you to simply stay behind."

"No, this is my battle. Not gonna happen. Next."

"Well, there's always Kiamo Ko."

"Right we just leave her at the doorstep and hope a-"

"Wait that's it!"

"What?"

"Not Kiamo Ko. Parents." Glinda's face went to one of immediate glee.

"You're right! And your parents have been begging us to bring Jacqulin in since the child was born! They get as long as it takes! It's a win-win situation!" Boq picked Glinda up around the waist and began spinning her around the hallway. Glinda hugged him tightly.

"I'll call my parents." Boq said as he went for the phone. Then he saw the time. "When it's not four o' clock in the morning." He added. Glinda hugged him again as she laughed. "Come on let's get to bed. I think we have a few hours before Jacqulin wakes up. Let's get some sleep." Glinda said as she started to fall forward in exhaustion. Boq easily picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. They were both asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

**Ok so yeah. This scene was going to be longer but I decided that I should shorten it a smidge. Also I think I'm going to add a bit of emotional turmoil next chapter. Can you guess what I will do? You know the drill. **


	19. Pain In Many Ways

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. You will kill me I know it.**

_April 11__th__-7 AM_

Elphaba awoke that morning to a blood-curdling scream. She immediately wrapped a robe around herself and raced towards the sound, praying her sense of direction was wrong. She stopped at Boq and Glinda's room to find it empty. She made her way to Jacqulin's room to see Glinda standing there in shock, with hands already covering her mouth. Boq was attempting to comfort her, though he was crying in pain. Elphaba looked around the room, not believing that she had stopped here not twelve hours ago. The room was ran-sacked. The window was destroyed, the walls stained with blood. The crib sheets were ripped. Elphaba felt like she was ready to be sick. She slowly went to the crib and found a note. Her hands shook as she slowly opened the note.

_Such a beautiful girl_

_Too Bad you'll never see her again._

Elphaba ran to the window and began to dry-heave out of it. Glinda began to sob loudly as her heart broke for her little girl. Fiyero came in and read the note before turning to a wall and punching it, making a large hole. Boq turned away from Glinda, before throwing his head in the air and yelling at the top of his lungs, "I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU NESSA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I WANT MY LITTLE GIRL BACK! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT!" Boq turned and made another hole in the wall with his fist. Glinda let out another scream as she reached into the crib. She slowly pulled out a hand-made knitted blanket. It had an intricate design of pink and green that took Glinda months to make. Glinda hugged it close to her chest as more tears cascaded down her face. "They didn't even let her…" Glinda couldn't finish that sentence through her tears. Somewhere they heard the cries of a little girl.

_Jacqulin's POV(for a moment.)_

WHERE'S MY MOMMY? WHERE'S MY DADDY? WHERE'S UNCLE YERO? WHERE'S AUNTIE ELPHIE? I WANNA GO HOME!

**End chapter.**


	20. The Storm

**A/N: Here's the big fight scene! Thanks to everyone who reviewed thus far!**

_April 15-12:00 PM_

Boq made his way to Central Munch with a fire in his eyes. Glinda was close behind with the same fire burning. They both wore armor under their clothes, for protection. Glinda wore a pure white dress with intricate beading across it. Boq wore a pure white battle suit. They wanted to know if the other was injured in anyway. Boq squeezed Glinda's hand as they waited for the familiar sound of wheels on cobblestone. The Munchkinland Resistance was behind them, waiting for their orders. Elphaba and Fiyero were among them dressed in black like the rest of the Resistance. Soon the sound of wheels on the cobblestones alerted them of the Governor's presence. It was 12:03, the flower had bloomed, signaling spring. Glinda let out a growl at the sound of Nessa. She strode up to her, with only Boq to hold her back. "Where's my little girl." Glinda commanded. Nessa snapped her fingers and a guard gave Glinda a child. "This is not Jacqulin. Jacqulin for one doesn't like having brown hair, she prefers red. And she has a birth mark on the underside of her jaw this child has one on her neck. Steal another child? How low." A woman no older than thirty came up and took the child, "Thank you Your Goodness." With that she left. Boq mouthed, "Your Goodness?" Glinda mouthed back, "I don't know."

"I still don't understand how an amazing man like Boq would want a tramp like you." Nessa sneered. The mantra _Let her throw the first punch, let her throw the first punch,_ kept Glinda from punching Nessa's lights out. Permanently.

"Now you wait just a clock tick. I know this may be difficult, for that blissful _naïve,_ brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually _choose_ someone like me. But its happened. It's real. And you can write as many laws as you want, you can't change that. He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you and he never did. He. Loves. Me." Glinda said as she got in Nessa's face. Nessa slapped Glinda, hard. Boq fought hard not to kill Nessa then. Then the unthinkable happened. Glinda chuckled. Then her chuckle turned into a cackle that put Elphaba to shame. "Feel better?" Glinda asked Nessa sweetly.

"Why yes. Yes I do." Nessa said smugly.

"Good. Good…" Glinda slapped Nessa just as hard. "SO DO I! FIRE!" The Resistance then pulled out guns and began to shoot at the Munchkinland Force. Glinda ran to Boq's side and quickly grabbed a gun. She went after any person who dared hurt her or Boq. A strong wind began to blow as Glinda continued to fight. She made her way to the center, where Nessa was. She was blinded by anger, all she saw was red and Nessa's face. She didn't hear the screams of confusion or the scurrying of people. She didn't see the blackening sky or the spinning form of something in the shape of a house.

Boq saw it though. He realized that the house was going to fall right where Nessa was. Also that Glinda was too close not to get hit. "GLINDA NO!" Just as Nessa screamed, Boq pushed Glinda away from Nessa. He somersaulted as the house made contact with the ground. Boq pulled Glinda up to look at her. Other than the dust that had settled over them, she was perfectly fine. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. How did a house fly through the sky?" Boq asked himself as he slowly stood.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

**End Chapter. You may now throw a party.**


	21. Over

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Dorothy's now here. Oh joy*sarcasm***

"_Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."_

Everyone froze in mid whoop of joy when they heard a small voice talk. It didn't have the distinctive Munchkin accent. Glinda went around the house, with Boq having a protective hold on her waist. Standing out of the crushed door, obviously lost, was a little girl. She had small pigtails, tied with small blue ribbons. Her dress was the same blue as her ribbons and on her arm she held a small basket. Glinda nodded, not seeing her as a threat. She walked towards her, with Boq moving his hand to hers and holding it. Glinda shot him a sweet glance, which he returned with a brilliant smile. The girl was still looking around, trying to figure out her location. "Uh…hello." Glinda said hesitantly as the girl jumped in the air, startled. She quickly turned and found Glinda's worried look.

"Oh…hello. Um…could you tell me where I am?" The girl asked.

"You're in Central Munch, Munchkinland." Boq told her, confused as to why she needed to ask such a thing.

"Oh…where's Munchkinland?"

"Um…I don't know how to answer that…Oz?" Glinda asked as she looked to Boq, who was also confused.

"Where's Oz?" The girl asked. Elphaba came up behind them with Fiyero close behind.

"Where are you from?" Elphaba asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Your skin's green!" The girl said. Elphaba let out a low growl at that.

"She's a little girl, not everyone has seen a green-skinned goddess before." Fiyero whispered in her ear.

"You mean woman right?" Elphaba said back.

"No goddess."

"I'm from Kansas ma'am."

"And where is Canseasas?"

"Uh…Kansas is in the United States of America. So I'm obviously not in the United States." The girl said, finalizing what she knew thus far.

"Nope. You are in Oz…of Oz." Glinda said, still wondering what an Amereca was.

"Well do you need a place to stay, or another house to fly back to Kansas in…?" Boq asked as he looked at the house that had squished his stalker/enemy. Elphaba had since gotten over the shock of seeing a survivor of such a large storm and quickly went through her mind her old sorcery textbooks. She blinked rapidly as she attempted to remember a transportation spell.

"Honey, what is your name?" Elphaba asked her.

"Dorothy Gale ma'am." She said as she curtseyed.

"Well I'm Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp, soon to be Tiggular." Elphaba said as Glinda squealed at the top of her lungs.

"The one who just broke the sound barrier is Glinda Riddle." Elphaba said as Glinda sent her a playful glare.

"The one who is clutching his ears in pain is Glinda's husband, Boq Riddle." Boq waved from the ground where he was clutching his ears.

"And the one behind me, is my fiancé, Fiyero Tiggular." Elphaba ended as she poked a thumb towards Fiyero.

"Hello." Fiyero said with a large grin towards the girl. His easy-going smile made Dorothy slightly smile also.

"Dorothy I am going to give you these shoes." Glinda said as she passed Nessa's silver shoes to Dorothy, "Do you mind Elphie?"

"Not at all. She didn't have any use for them anyway." Elphaba said.

"Now Dorothy, I am going to send you to the Wizard. From there you should probably be able to get home." Glinda said as she sent a bubble, telling the Wizard her plan, to the Emerald City. "Just follow my bubble, it'll lead you straight to the Wizard." Dorothy thanked the group a thousand times before Glinda convinced her that her bubble was going to leave without her. Dorothy ran down the Yellow Brick Road, with a bubble leading her way.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'm finding my daughter." With that Glinda tore off her shoes and took off for the Governor's Mansion, her first place to look. She stormed towards the door and pulled a guard by the scruff of his shirt to level with her. "Where. Is. My. Daughter." She commanded as the guard gulped.

"Third floor, second door on the left. Please don't hurt me." Glinda let go of his shirt and ran to the stairs that lead to the third floor. Boq soon followed and helped the terrified guard up. "Have you seen a blonde come through here?"

"Y-Yeah. She's scary when she's mad."

"Don't I know it." Boq said with a secret smile. He ran into the Mansion to the sound of his wife's joyous squeal. He went through the open door to find Glinda holding his little girl to her, crying her eyes out. Boq had the urge to get a camera, but he knew that this image would forever be imprinted on his mind. He went to his two girls, ready to finally have the family he always dreamed of.

**End Chapter. After this is the Epilogue then I'm thinking about a sequel, tell me your opinions on that. Thanks to broom over bubble especially for your…interesting reviews. They always bring a smile to my face when re-read them. Thanks to everyone for reading****.**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Ok so here is the Epilogue**

_1 Year Later_

Elphaba was taking a standing ovation for her performance as Vivienne in Legally Blonde. She bowed with the rest of the cast before stepping forward with Fiyero next to her. The cast backed away. "Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the performance." She got roaring applause as an answer. "I am sad to say that this was my final performance in Legally Blonde." A chorus of protests went up. "Now before you all start a riot, let me explain. As Paulette said in Find My Way, 'Have one on the way.'" Elphaba said as she wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"WHAT?" Fiyero yelled in ecstasy.

"You're going to be a dad Fiyero." Elphaba said with a laugh. Fiyero picked her up around the waist and spun her, not caring that they had an audience. The audience clapped and cheered at the news. "LOVE YOU ELPHIE!" Glinda yelled from the theater box she was at.

"LOVE YOU TOO LIN! Ok I'm getting dizzy." Elphaba said as Fiyero put her down only to pull her into a searing kiss. Elphaba had to forcibly remove herself from Fiyero before saying, "Remember the audience?" Fiyero blushed as red a tomato as some of the audience members wolf-whistled. Elphaba laughed leaning and whispering in his ear, "We'll do that later, in private." Fiyero tightened his grip on her waist for a moment before letting go. The cast all bowed out, with Elphaba and Fiyero with them. The minute they were backstage, they saw Boq walking towards them with Jacqulin on his leg. He looked like he was limping because Jacqulin had a firm grip on said leg. "Hey guys. Congrats on the baby. And great show." Boq said between steps.

"Thanks Boq."

"UNCLE YERO!" Jacqulin said as she let go of her father's leg and fell back onto her bottom. She pouted to Fiyero, begging him to pick her up. She still hadn't gotten the hang of walking. Fiyero melted and picked her up with a toss into the air. Jacqulin's giggle echoed through the back stage. Fiyero waited for her weight to come into his hands.

"Fiyero, bring my daughter back to Oz please." Glinda said as Jacqulin stayed in the air longer than normal.

"Glinda I'm not doing it." Fiyero said in confusion. All three adults turned to Elphaba, who had her hand pointed at Jacqulin not-so-subtly. She also had a large smirk/smile on her face.

"ELPHABA PUT HER DOWN!" They yelled at the same time. Elphaba just smiled larger before letting the little girl come back down to Oz. Jacqulin just sat on the floor, changing her hair from long to short at whim. She had graduated from hair color to hair length at eight months. She also learned how to change only certain sections of her hair to a different color. If it wasn't for the birthmark on her lower jaw, it'd be difficult for her own parents to know who she was. Said birthmark was a very curious thing. It looked like a full moon with a wolf howling into it. No one could understand what it was or what it meant.

For now they just celebrated and enjoyed the peace they finally had.

**With that dear friends I bid you ado. Thanks to all of those who gave me a review. Hey that rhymed! Sort of. If you have any last reviews please do them. I'm work on my other stories and then I will get to work on that sequel.**


End file.
